A Different Ending
by AwesomeCreepypastaGirl
Summary: What if Link failed to defeat Demise? What if Demise took the Triforce for himself? What would happen to the surface and the sky? And what would happen to Zelda? Read to find out! (New cover for every chapter!) AU! Rated T for now... Main characters are Zelda, Demise, Ghirahim, and Link...ZeldaxLink and maybe DemisexGhirahim! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

As Link was delivering the last blow, Demise raised his sword and it went right threw Link. Demise Laughed evilly. Link failed…

He had failed the sky with the people living there.

He had failed the surface.

He had failed the Gods.

And most importantly, he had failed Zelda.

Demise got his sword out of Link and left his body there…Lying on the ground with a blood puddle around him.

Demise exited the realm he created that he and Link fought in. He then went to the temple of Hylia and barged in.

Impa and Groose we're horrified. They just realized Link had failed.

"Where is she?!" Demise yelled.

It was silent for a moment. Only the gate of time can be heard turning. Groose knew he had to protect Zelda so with a ton of courage he said, "W-What she?"

"Don't play dumb, human…Where is the Hylia?!" Demise answered very quickly.

"T-There is no Hylia…" Impa said. "She passed…"

"You know what I mean! Where is the one you call Zelda?!"

Both Impa and Groose ran to protect the door that led to the back of the temple…Where Zelda was…

Demise threw both of them to the side and opened the door that led to Zelda.

Zelda laid there very unconscious…

Demise looked at the goddess reborn and grinned…

Groose and Impa were now right behind Demise. "Very well…Seeing how you love your goddess so much…She may have her soul back…However, now that your hero has failed you…I will still live! How dare you think I don't have a soul…I needed Hylia's soul to be alive again…But now, no matter what, I am living so she may have her soul back…"

"There must be a catch to this…" Impa said.

"I may be evil…But I am fair…Watch." Demise said as he put Hylia's soul back into Zelda.

As soon as he did that, Zelda screamed but then she quickly stood up.

**Zelda's POV.**

As soon as I saw demise, I quickly stood up.

"W-Where's Link?" I turn to Impa and say that.

"Your hero failed!" Demise yells. "Don't you see? It's all over…The surface, the sky, the world! Everything in it is mine! In other words, my dark wishes WILL become true!"

He starts to laugh evilly

I then see Groose. I run over to him. "Is, is it true?" I say with tear filled eyes.

He hugs me then says, "Yes…" I pull away from him then start to cry.

"It can't be! Hylia's plan! Me or Hylia never had a backup plan!"

All of a sudden, Demise snaps his fingers (More like claws…) and a body falls onto the floor.

I rub my watery eyes and I see who it is…

"Link!" I run over to him. But the thing is, he's dead… "N-No! Link please…answer me…" I hold his lifeless body in my arms embracing it. I start to cry again.

Before my very eyes, me, Link, Impa, and Groose are in cages. But me and Link are in the same cage.

We are floating in the air with Demise leading us (the cages) to the gate of time. We go through the gate and when we exit it, Grannie isn't there… "Oh yeah, she died." Demise said like it wasn't a big deal. Half of me thought he killed her but, he was sealed away so that isn't likely…

While thinking this, we are now on top of the goddess statue…The very place where I gave the sailcloth to Link…Does he still have it?! I quickly open his pouch and see that he does. I cry at the memory of that day…

My thoughts are interrupted by Demise laughing. Right now I just have to realize that ALL hope is lost…Demise reaches out to touch the triforce…He touches it. However, it glows so bright that my vision is all white. I look down and see Link's sword is glowing…I touch his sword and a woman like creature comes out.

"Your grace…Hylia…Or perhaps you prefer Zelda…My calculations show that Demise is like a God…So since the gods of old (Din, Nayru, and Farore) specifically designed it so that their kind cannot use it, all hope is not lost…And also…I hear a slight heartbeat in my master's chest…" The creature says.

"Fi?!" I remember my former self created Fi to assist Link on his journey. "Fi…I thank you for assisting Link on his journey." But then I just process what she said about the last part…I put my ear on his chest and listen…She's right…

I cry tears of happiness… "You're ok Link…You're ok…" I whisper.

"My master talked about you all the time...He even said he lo-" but Fi gets cut off by Demise yelling and screaming…

"Why?! It's rejecting my wishes!" He even punches the triforce but, the triforce clearly isn't stupid…

I giggle quietly to myself…Watching Demise punch and yell at the triforce is really entertaining…I can watch it all day…

I then hear Link groan and his eyes open just a little bit. I whisper in his ear, "Shhh, Link…If Demise hears you then he'll kill you…We don't want that. I don't want that…"

He nods slightly and I place his head on my lap.

"Ha! I almost forgot! My sword! Ghirahim! Maybe it'll work if he does it!" Demise says with confidence.

My face is now the color of my dress…and my heart is now beating really fast…I'm nervous…

Demise says some words that I can't make out and…Ghirahim comes out…Not in his final form but in his regular form.

"Now! Make my wishes come tr-" But he is cut off by the triforce glowing…My worst fear now comes true…Ghirahim already made his wishes to the triforce…

All of a sudden, the whole sky turns a red color and basically, it looks like were in hell…

The two evil ones start to laugh evilly again and it's creeping me out…When they stop, we are transported into another realm…The sky in that realm is the same color of the surface sky…While Demise and Ghirahim lead us (still in the cages) we see a bunch of humans. Not any kind but these humans also have pointed ears and dark purple hair…I then lock eye contact with this young girl…She looks exactly like me but instead she has Dark purple hair, and Dark red eyes, and a dress that looks like mine but instead it's black…I can tell she' s around my age…

I'm about to talk to her but, she points and I turn around…I see demise staring deep into my eyes. I quickly look away.

He then says, "I see you've met your opposite…"

A/N:

This is basically my ending for skyward sword…well what would happen if Link had failed…Yes fail. Not die, fail…There's a difference…

Anyways, Review! Bai!


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda's POV

"E-Excuse me?" I say.

"Yes. This here is the goddess Lorulia reborn as mortal…Just like you're reborn as Hylia." Demise says. "You see I found this realm and tried to take the Triforce in this realm. But, that selfish Lorulia wanted it all for herself! She ended up sealing me away to this realm. When I found out about this Triforce, well you know what happened…"

I then notice a guy standing next to this other goddess reborn. He looks like Link but instead he has green eyes and, like the others, black/purple hair.

"No! She didn't want it for herself! She wanted it for her people!" The other goddess reborn says.

"Did I say you can speak, Hilda!" Demise yells at her.

"H-Hilda…Be q-quiet…" The guy standing next to Hilda says.

"And you too, Ravio!" Demise yells at him as well.

Hilda glares at Demise while Ravio jumps behind her, like a coward, saying "Y-Yes sir!"

"What did I say, Ravio?! Do not talk! You know what? Ghirahim! Take these two to my dark castle. I'll deal with them later…"

Ghirahim grabs both of them and pulls them to where Demise says.

"Goddess Dammit, Ravio! Why'd you talk?!" I hear Hilda scold him.

I then hear Demise say, "Wait Ghirahim. Take Zelda and Link too."

"My pleasure…Master." He says. He leads us (Still in cage) to the castle.

…

When we get to the castle, he puts us in a room with Hilda and Ravio. He throws them on the floor and dumps us out of the cage. I make sure I fall first because, Link. He's too injured to take the impact.

The fall hurts my back a little but nothing too serious…

"Oh and, Hilda! Zelda! My master wanted you two to have these dresses…" he throws them to us and I get a purple one. While Hilda gets the pink one. Ghirahim then slams the door and leaves.

"Ugh! I hate the color pink!" Hilda says.

"Yeah well, you hate everything these days…" Ravio says. Hilda slaps his face softly.

I step in and say, "Well we can trade if you want…"

"Ok!" She says happily and we trade dresses.

"Um, I think we have to change into them…" I say.

"Oh well, Ravio turn around so me and Zelda can change into these dresses!" She commands him.

"Just hurry up…" he faintly blushes but says while turning around.

…

We are done changing so Ravio turns around.

"You look funny, Hilda…with that crown…" He says.

"Shut up…You look funny with all types of things…" she responds.

"You two look like Princess!" He continues.

"Pfft…Yeah, Princess Hilda. That doesn't even sound good.

I then say this in my head, 'Princess Zelda…Sounds ok…But not perfect.'

I then think about Link. Will he be my prince charming? I hope so. I've had feelings for him since I was 12.

The day of the wing ceremony, after I gave him the sailcloth, I was supposed to kiss him. But, I was scared…and also, our friendship would've been awkward…

My thoughts get irrupted by Demise coming in the room and saying, "Looks like my two dark princesses are now in their dresses…"

I realize what he said but Hilda beats me to it.

She says, "Your dark princesses?!"

Demise laughs then says, "Yes mine…You two SHALL and WILL marry me!"

My prince charming isn't a prince…

…And is definitely not charming…

A/N:

I decided to add Hilda and Ravio because , well, I just felt like it.

Anyways, Reviews would be nice…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hilda's POV.**

No. No. No. No! I will not marry that demon! Din! I'd rather marry Ravio!

"Excuse me?!" I say.

The demon raises his hand and me and Zelda are floating! Zelda gasps when she looks below her.

Then all of a sudden, me and her are in a cage! What's up with these cages?

"No! Hilda!" Ravio yells.

"Oh shut it, Ravio…" Demise says.

We then are in a different room…

"In order to marry each other, you must get to know each other! You two stay in here and get to know each other." And with that he leaves.

"So, what's your story?" I ask Zelda.

"M-My story?"

"Yeah…How did you become Hylia reborn?"

"How did you k-know her name?"

"Listen up will you? My goddess, Lorulia, was Hylia's lost relative. So yeah, since I'm her reborn, I guess that makes us cousins?" I say.

"B-But how?! We are opposites!" Zelda says.

"We'll tell you how…"

We both turn our heads to see 3 women floating in the air. One has red hair, the other one has blue hair, and the last one has green hair.

"Who are you?" I calmly ask.

The blue head then says, "My name is Nayru and these are my sisters, Din and Farore.

"Oh…I know who you are! You're the goddesses that created Lorule! And also, the land of Hylia…"

"We also created you two." The green one said. I'm guessing the green one is Farore and the red head is Din.

"You see, when all was chaos, we created Lorule. We then created the humans that lived there. Next we created a supreme power. It was called the triforce. We made the triforce out of 3 catagories. Weakness, Ignorance, and Cowardness. Once we were done creating everything, we created a supreme ruler that'll watch over the land and it's triforce. We created Lorulia. But, I think you know what happened, Hilda…" Din tells me.

"I kind of want to know what happened after…" I hear Zelda say quietly.

"Yes…Lorule was peaceful until a crack appeared from the earth. Evil came from the crack. There was, and still is, a demon king named Demise. Demise tried to take my triforce for his own. But, Lorulia, or should I say I? I was victorious and sealed him into a different realm. I'm guessing that realm was yours Zelda. Anyway, many years pasted and chaos once covered my fair land. How it was created? My people found out why Demise was attacking Lorule. For the triforce. So, my people started a war with my former self and I didn't want to hurt my people so, I-I destroyed it. It was done with good intensions, but it had drasterious consequences…I then remember leaving my im So, yes. I do remember what happened." I told the story to them.

"Right after leaving Lorule, we decided to create one last realm. Hyrule. Same story about how we created it. But Instead, we named the supreme Goddess Hylia. Also we created Hyrule's triforce. Like Lorule's, 3 elements made it up. But, while both triforce's were related, they were opposites. Just like you two, Hilda and Zelda. Power, wisdom, and courage were chosen. Our image of Hyrule was to be Lorule's opposite. It worked greatly." Farore said.

Then, it hit me.

Why couldn't they get rid of Demise? Or maybe even create a new triforce!

**A/N:**

**Yay! Another chapter! So if someone can, may someone be able to give me ideas for ALL my Zelda stories. Just Zelda. I'm on a writer's block. So thanks for reading and thank you very much for leaving an idea or a review! **

**So I'm wishing a Happy Thanksgiving to all of you who celebrate it!**

**Bye!**


End file.
